thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Bremswagen
Der Bremswagen (Break Van/'Donald and Douglas') ist die sechszehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel. Handlung Donald und Douglas sind schottische Zwillinge, die gerade auf Sodor ankamen, obwohl der dicke Kontrolleur nur eine Lok bestellt hatte. Damit es zu keinen Verwechslungen mehr kommen konnte, gab er ihnen Nummern: Donald 9 und Douglas 10. Aber der dicke Kontrolleur wollte eine der beiden Lokomotiven zurück nach Schottland schicken. Im Rangierbanhof stand ein Bremswagen, dem Douglas ein Dorn im Auge war, weshalb ihn Donald herumstieß. Weil die Gleise rutschig waren konnte Donald nicht rechtzeitig anhalten und krachte in ein Stellwerk. Der dicke Kontrolleur war sehr verärgert darüber und erzählte, dass er eigentlich Donald behalten wollte und Douglas wieder zurückschickte. Dieser Vorfall ließ ihm seinen Plan aber nochmal überdenken. Da Donald reperaturbedürftig war, musste James seine Arbeit übernehmen. Das gefiel ihm nicht und noch wütender wurde er, als ihm Douglas an seinen Vorfall mit den Teerwagen erinnerte. Jedenfalls musste er einen Güterzug ziehen, mit dem gehässigen Bremswagen am Zugende. Der Bremswagen hatte James ausgetrickst und so musste Douglas ihm nun helfen, den Güterzug Gordons Berg hinauf zu ziehen. Dabei schob er aber zu stark und der Bremswagen zerbrach. Der dicke Kontrolleur kam mit Edward und war sehr verärgert, dass Douglas noch mehr schwierigkeiten verursacht hat. Er fand, Doglas seihe zu weit gegangen, aber er verstand die Sache mit dem Bremswagen. Schließlich kam er zu dem entschluss was er mit den Zwillingen anstellen wollte, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte... Charaktere * Edward * James * Donald und Douglas * Der gehässigte Bremswagen * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (Nebenrolle) * Henry (Nebenrolle) * Gordon (Nebenrolle) Orte * Tidmouth * Lokschuppen Tidmouth * Lokschuppen Ffarquhar * Gordons Berg * Wellsworth * Suddery Schloss * Bekohlungsanlage Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Episode ,,Break Van" aus dem Buch ,,The Twin Engines". * Wenn James und Douglas den Bahnhof verlassen, kann man einen LEGO Baustein sehen. * Die Geschichte von James und den Teerwaggons ist aus der Episode Dreckige Dinger aus der ersten Staffel. * Man wird auf Events aus der nächsten Episode (Hilfe für die Zwillinge) vorbereitet. * In der Japanische Version hat James einen Satz mehr. Fehler * Am Anfang ist Blu-Tack sichtbar der Donalds Gesicht festhällt. * Im Breitbild des Ersten Bildes ist Douglas Nummer bemahlt. * Als Donald in das Stellwerk fuhr war auch die Alarmglocke beschädigt doch als der dicke Kontrolleur ankam war sie Heil. * Als Donald den Bremswagen rammte kam das Geräusch eine Sekunde zu Spät. * Als Douglas den Bremswagen zertört hat ist seine Lampe verschunden. * Als James den Bahnhof verließ waren Gordons Augen wackellig. * Nachdem Douglas den Bremswagen zerstörte wurde dieser Braun. * In der Szene wo Dougas den Bremswagen zerstörte waren seine (Douglas') Räder blau. * Douglas hat gelächelt als er den Bremswagen zerstört hat und als der dicke Kontrolleur da war. * In einer Nahaufname von Douglas nach der Szene der Bremswagen zerstörung ist sein Gesicht auf einmal verschmutzt und er hat ein Namens-Schild welches verbeult ist. In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen England * Percy and Harold and Other Stories * A Close Shave (DVD) * Chases, Races and Runaways * The Complete Second Series * Classic Collection Amerika * Sweet and Sour * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories * Thomas and His Friends Help Out * Thomas' Useful Stories Japan * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.17 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.4 * The Engine Twins Australien * Percy and Harold and Other Stories * The Complete Second Series * My First Thomas with The Twin Engines Episode Datei:Thomas und seine Freunde - S02E16 - Der Bremswagen|Deutsch Datei:Donald & Douglas (GC)|Amerikanisch Datei:The Breakvan (RS - HD)|Britisch en:Break Van es:Donald y Douglas (episodio) he:קרון הבילום המרוסק ja:ふたごのきかんしゃ pl:Wagon Służbowy (odcinek) ru:Вагончик с тормозом Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:TV-Serie